


"Goodbye"

by Drakstym



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: "The being who gave him the gift of life is also the one who gave him the condemnation of death."• One-shot• Boruto: Naruto Next Generation• Mitsuki• Mild Mitsoruto~ Neither the characters nor the original story belong to me.~ Boruto Credits: Next Generation to Masashi Kishimoto and Mikio Ikemoto.
Relationships: Mitsuki & Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 10





	"Goodbye"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also in Spanish which is my native language, but I also wanted to translate them not only to practice my English but also to share my writings with more people.

"Machine"

The new implant was working wonderfully, but that was not good news for Mitsuki, as he felt his head was about to explode, he felt his body getting heavier and heavier even though his chakra was increasing and his body was changing, through his almost closed eyes could see with fear how that green trail covered his body. He feared for the transformation to come, he was afraid of spinning out of control and hurting someone. Was that your father's original plan? He could almost see how his memories went straight to a wastebasket as if he were some kind of robot, few things were missing...Who was he? Why did it feel like this? Wait...Who is he?, Who is that sun?

–Bo-Boruto... help ...–

_I'm sorry_

Mitsuki fell to the ground unable to bear being "rebooted" and metamorphosed.

-I don't need any more trouble with Konoha, goodbye Mitsuki.-

Orochimaru abandoned that cave, abandoned his son, because not only did he erase his memories and caused him indescribable pain by changing it to that form, he did not settle for taking him away from his sun and making it the last thing he remembered. If not, that the implant worked as a self-destruct mechanism and not even the boy's natural, living and real chakra could save him.

In the village of Konoha, Boruto could not describe the anguish or pain that grew in his chest, because he himself did not know what caused it, he only knew that it was not something physical, it was rather emotional.

–M-Mitsuki? -

Not!

_Goodbye_


End file.
